kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mission Mode
Mission Mode is a gameplay mode that made its debut in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Through Mission Mode, two to four players can compete in missions across the worlds, and it can also be played solo. Mission Mode uses the Nintendo DS's wireless capabilities to compete with other players, but all players must have a copy of Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Items collected and character growth in Mission Mode carry back to the save file the player selects at the start. Guest Play can also be selected, where upon the player is given preset items instead of those obtained in Story Mode. At first, the player only has access to thirteen characters, all members of Organization XIII. However, as the player progresses through Story Mode, an additional six secret characters can be unlocked. Pre-Mission Setup SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM GOOFY SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM Right from when a player accesses the main menu, they have the option of playing either the main game, Story Mode, or the multi-playing Mission Mode. After the player selects the "Mission Mode" option, they are taken to the Character Selection Screen. They are given a chance to view the average stats of the character they choose, just before being taken to the Customization Screen. It should be noted that players only have Organization XIII at their disposal to begin with, later gaining access to new characters as they play Story Mode. Gameplay During actual gameplay, players work toward the same goals that Roxas would in Story Mode, collecting Heart Points along the way. Players can attack each other, stealing the targeted players' Heart Points as a result. While the Mission Mode is mainly a way to battle enemies with friends in an allied setting, its true intention is competition due to its friendly-fire format. Just as in Story Mode, a mission ends when the Mission Gauge is filled to the first, or sometimes only, marker. However, in Mission Mode, extra Heart Points can be gained by getting to the RTC in a certain amount of time. At the end of a mission, the results of gameplay are displayed. The characters selected for play appear in the thrones of Where Nothing Gathers, the thrones' height determined by the number of Heart Points. Places are awarded as first, second, and third, each displayed by a gold, silver, or bronze crown respectively. Chatting An especially new feature in Mission Mode is the ability to chat with other players. During a mission, players can message each other via stylus or in-game keypad. Various colors of text can be used, adding to the fun of this feature. From saying hello to requesting help tackling a boss while a friend is busy with another target, messages are displayed on the Nintendo DS's bottom screen along with Mission Objectives. Enemy Differences In general, the Heartless and Nobodies fought in Story Mode will be in their respective places in Mission Mode, though some enemies have been removed when not integral to a mission, such as the Jumbo Cannon in Mission 73: Defeat Heartless in the Games, or Xigbar in Mission 61: Vanquish the Heartless Threat. Furthermore, enemies generally drop items much less frequently in Mission Mode. While not an actual change in game mechanics, the Saïx and Riku bosses were replaced with shadowy Anti-Saïx and Anti-Riku bosses, to prevent confusion between the bosses and the playable Saïx and Riku. Also please note that the enemies in Mission Mode are now three to four times stronger then they are in Story Mode. Playable Characters Image:Xemnas Days.png|Xemnas Image:Xigbar Days.png|Xigbar Image:Xaldin Days.png|Xaldin Image:Vexen Days.png|Vexen Image:Lexaeus Days Artwork.png|Lexaeus Image:Zexion Days.png|Zexion Image:Saïx Days.png|Saïx Image:Axel_Days_2.png|Axel Image:Demyx Days Art.png|Demyx Image:Luxord Days.png|Luxord Image:Marluxia Days.png|Marluxia Image:Larxene Days.png|Larxene Image:Roxas_Days_2.png|Roxas Image:Xion Keyblade Days.png|Xion Image:Blindfoldriku0.jpg|Riku Image:Mickey Cloaked.jpg|The King Image:Sora,_Keyblade_Master.png|Sora Image:Donald.jpg|Donald Duck Image:GoofyCG.jpg|Goofy Notes and References *It should be noted that Dual-Wielding Roxas is also available for gameplay after the player equips the Zero Gear and three ability units. *Xion is unlocked by reaching Rookie rank on day 117 *Riku is unlocked by being promoted to Agent on Day 172. *Donald is unlocked by being promoted to Expert on Day 225 *Goofy is unlocked by being promoted to Master on Day 296 *King Mickey is unlocked after clearing all missions and the buying of "Return of the King" at the Moogle Shop. *Sora is unlocked after fully completing all missions and the buying of "Sora's Awakening" at the Moogle Shop. *Hey *Hey *Hey See Also *Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Organization XIII *Nobody *Gear Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days